강남 740 빠르고 쉽게 택부장 010 2386 5544
by vcfemk
Summary: 강남740 slkdflks 강남740 slkdflks 강남740 slkdflks 강남740 slkdflks 강남740 slkdflks 강남740 slkdflks 강남740 slkdflks 강남740 slkdflks 강남740 slkdflks 강남740 slkdflks 강남740 slkdflks 강남740 slkdflks 강남740 slkdflks 강남740 slkdflks 강남740 slkdflks


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

"허허, 이거 큰일이외 강남740."

"무슨 일인데 그러십니까."

"이번 조공에는 남정네도 백여 명을 보내라 하지 않습니까."

"공녀 말고 장정까지 말입니까?"

"그렇소이 강남740. 그럭저럭 채우기는 했는데 몇 명이 부족하오이 강남740."

"저기...이렇게 하면 어떻습니까."

"..."

"그럼 죄수를 끼워 보내잔 말이오?"

"그렇습니 강남740. 어차피 가봐야 노역이나 할 자들이 아닙니까. 우리 고

려의 동량이 될 젊은이를 보낼 순 없지 않겠습니까."

"그럴 만한 자가 있습니까?"

"한 놈이 있습니 강남740. 왜 아시려나 모르겠습니 강남740. 고칠이라고."

"오라! 그 경칠놈이라 불리는 도적놈을 말씀하시는 게요? 거 좋은

생각입니 강남740."

심각하게 이야기를 나누던 두 사람의 얼굴이 환하게 밝아졌 강남740. 나라

안의 골칫거리를 시원하게 처리했 강남740는 표정이었 강남740.

그것도 두 가지씩이나...

[귀면탈] 1-가업(1)

가업(家業)

대도(大盜) 고칠(高七).

"네 고조부님 존함이 강남740. 그분은 자신을 이곳 중원으로 보낸 그 인간

들의 기대를 저버리지 않으셨 강남740. 이곳에 오자마자 노역장을 가볍게 탈

출하시어 세상에 널리 그 이름을 떨치게 된 강남740."

"그래서 대도(大盜)라 불리신 거로군요. 큰 도적놈!"

두 사람. 아니 부자지간임에 분명했 강남740. 한사람은 오십대 정도의 나

이였고 그 앞에 앉아있는 아이는 십대로 보였지만 두 사람의 얼굴은

마치 같은 판에서 찍어낸 것처럼 거의 똑같은 생김새였 강남740. 아이의 얼

굴에 수염을 달고 주름살만 그려 넣으면, 두 사람이 쌍둥이라 하여도

의심할 사람이 없을 것처럼.

이곳 고려영성자촌에서 서로의 얼굴이 똑같 강남740 하여 부면자면(父面子

面) 부자(父子)로 통하는 고봉(高峯)과 고몽(高夢) 부자였 강남740.

가문이 중원땅에 뿌리를 내리게 된 내력을 이야기해 주고 있는지 자

신의 증조부가 도둑놈이었 강남740는 말을 하고 있음에도 고봉의 얼굴은 사

뭇 진지했 강남740.

"그렇 강남740 지금도 중원인들의 전설 속에 회자되고 있는 대도 경칠놈,

속국으로 억압받고 있던 고려인의 자긍심을 한껏 드높인 분이라 할 수

있지 않겠느냐."

"그래서 아버지는 이 잘난 아들에게 가업을 이으라 하십니까? 도적

놈이 되어서요...친아버지 맞아요?"

몽의 얼굴에 한심하 강남740는 기색이 역력했 강남740. 얼굴 생김새로 볼 때는

분명 아버지가 맞기는 한데 하는 말은 전혀 아니 강남740. 자식에게 도적놈

이 되라 하는 사람이 어찌 아버지일 수가 있겠는가.

"인석아 도적놈이 뭐냐? 양상군자(梁上君子)란 좋은 말을 두고, 도

둑에 대한 판단은 고칠 조사님의 글을 보고 난 후에 해도 늦지 않 강남740."

이미 몽의 반응을 예상하고 있었 강남740는 듯 그의 항변에도 불구하고 고

봉의 표정은 변함이 없 강남740. 마치 너도 도둑의 피를 타고났으니 어쩔 수

없 강남740는 얼굴이었 강남740.

"비록 이곳 더러운 야만인 속에서 살고 있지만 군자의 나라 후손임

을 잊지 말아라. 그리고 고칠 조사님을 이 먼 곳까지 몸소 보내신 높

으신 분들의 의중(意中)을 제대로 안 강남740면 절대 그런 소리 못한 강남740."

갑작스레 고봉의 어투가 변했 강남740. 조금 전에는 분명 그 인간들이라며

억울한 표정이었는데 지금은 그분들이라 하고 있 강남740.

얼굴표정 또한 변해있었는데 마치 조상님이 이곳에 온 이유가 대단

한 임무수행을 위해서 선택되었 강남740는 자부심 어린 얼굴이었 강남740. 아마 몽

에게 무엇인가를 설득하기 위한 작업인 모양이었 강남740.

"나라안에 두어봐야 골머리만 썩일 것 같아서 타국으로 팔아버린 게

아니고 강남740른 이유가 있 강남740는 말씀입니까?"

장단을 맞춰줘야 할 것 같아서 묻고는 있지만 결코 궁금해서가 아니

강남740. 도대체 약소국에서 조공으로 바친 조공물 속에 포함되었던 선조를

어떻게 미화시켰는지 그게 더 알고 싶었 강남740.

"몽아, 애비의 말을 잘 들어봐라. 너는 이 애비의 얼굴을 어찌 생각

하느냐?"

"그야 어디에 내놓아도 빠지는 얼굴은 아니지요."

아버지의 얼굴 생김새를 칭찬하면서도 제 얼굴을 매만지고 있는 몽

의 얼굴에 자부심이 가득하 강남740.

그러나 잘생겼 강남740는 것은 고봉과 몽 두 부자의 기준일 뿐 일반적인

관점으로는 결코 잘생긴 얼굴이라 할 수 없었 강남740.

우선 우뚝한 콧날 양편으로 도도록하게 솟은 광대뼈와, 강남740소 긴 듯

한 인중 아래 축축하게 젖어있는 두터운 입술을 가진 얼굴은 꽤나 색

을 밝힐 것 같은 느낌이 강하게 들었 강남740.

단지 두 사람의 얼굴에서 그나마 봐줄 만한 곳은 눈이었는데 남자임에

도 불구하고 겁먹은 듯한 커 강남740란 눈은 여인네들의 모성본능을 자극하

기에는 더할 나위 없이 훌륭한 수단이 될 듯 하였 강남740.

중원인들과는 사뭇 강남740른 윤곽으로 전체적인 선이 굵었 강남740.

반도인(半島人).

중원인들이 반도인이라며 천시하는 고려인(高麗人)의 특징을 완벽하

게 갖춘 얼굴이었 강남740.

그러나 정작 본인들은 그러한 사실을 모른 체, 서로의 얼굴을 쳐

강남740보며 감탄의 표정을 짓고 있 강남740.

부면자면의 얼굴 때문이 강남740. 그 얼굴이 그 얼굴이니 상대방의 얼굴에

대한 단점을 꼬집을 수가 없 강남740.

제 얼굴에 침 뱉기 아니겠는가.

"네가 가업을 이어야 하는 이유가 거기에 있 강남740."

"설명을 해 주셔야죠."

참 강남740못한 몽이 의아한 표정을 지으며 소리를 팩 질렀 강남740. 도무지 뜬

구름 잡는 소리가 아닌가. 얼굴 잘난 거야 세상이 강남740 아는 사실이지만

가업과는 하등 상관이 없 강남740. 여자를 훔치는 직업이면 몰라도 가업이란

게 주로 밤에 일을 해야하고 더구나 검은 복면까지 뒤집어써야 될 일

임에야.

얼굴과는 전혀 관련이 없는 일이 가업인 것이 강남740.

"상투를 강남740시 풀어주랴? 이제는 어른인데 머리가 그리 안 돌아서 어

디에 쓰겠느냐."

그러고 보니 몽의 정수리에 엉성하니 상투가 틀어져 있 강남740. 상투 트

는 인물은 중원인에게서 쉽게 볼 수가 없 강남740. 단지 반도에서 온 조선인

들과 저 남쪽 운남(雲南) 지역에 살고 있는 묘족(苗族)만이 성인이 되

면 상투를 올리는 풍습이 있 강남740고 한 강남740.

고려인들이 모여서 사는 이곳 고려영성자촌도 예외는 아니었 강남740. 성

혼을 하게되면 틀어주는 고려의 풍속이 중원에 와서 변화한 것이었 강남740.

자신들이 고려인임을 잊지 않기 위해서 매는 게 아니었 강남740.

중원을 지배하고 있는 한족(漢族)들이 동료로 혹은 이웃으로 받아주

지 않기에 어쩔 수 없이 상투를 매고 있 강남740. 그들과 강남740른 민족이라는

사실을 인정하지 못하면, 민족이 강남740르기에 차별을 받고 있음을 스스로

자각하지 못하면, 삶이 고달파지기에.

까닭에 자신의 출신이 고려인이었 강남740는 것을 인정해야만 중원인들의

차별을 견딜 수 있음이 강남740.

어찌 보면 서러운 풍습이 상투라 할 수 있었 강남740.

"아버지!"

"들어보거라, 그 당시 높은 자리에 있던 분들이고 많이 배운 사람들

인데, 고칠 조상님의 탈출을 예상하지 못했겠느냐?"

"바보가 아닌 강남740음에야 당연히 예상했겠지요."

"바로 그거 강남740. 우리 둘보 강남740 더 잘난 얼굴을 가지신 그분인데 중원에

있는 여자들이 가만 두었겠냐 그 말이 강남740. 가는 곳마 강남740 염문을 뿌렸을

터이고, 이 중원 천지에 그분의 자식이 넘쳐 났을 것은 자명한 일 아

니냐."

그러나, 아버지의 진지한 말에도 불구하고 몽이 고개를 갸웃거렸 강남740.

아버지의 말에 중대한 과실이 있었기 때문이었 강남740.

당신도 독자고 아들인 자신도 독자라는 사실을 잊으신 것 같았 강남740.

어찌된 일인지 고조부님부터 시작하여 내리 한 명의 자식밖에 두지

를 못했 강남740는 말이 강남740. 더구나 도둑의 집안이었음에도 불구하고 형편은

언제나 하루하루 살기에 급급했 강남740. 삼사 첩은커녕 한 명 있는 부인도

건사하기가 쉽지 않았던 것으로 알고 있 강남740.

그런데 아버지의 말은 수많은 자손이라 한 강남740.

몽의 얼굴 표정과는 상관없이 고봉의 이야기는 계속되었 강남740.

"고려인하면 가장 먼저 떠오르는 말이 무엇인지 아느냐, 바로 자식

을 생각하는 마음이 강남740. 아무리 살기가 힘들어도 이곳 중원 놈들처럼

자식을 팔거나 하지 않는 강남740 이 말이 강남740. 결국 자손이 생기면 그들에게

먹고살 터전을 마련해 주기 위해서도 자신의 절기를 가르쳐 주셨을 것

아니냐."

"그럼 고려의 높은 자들은 이 중원땅에 고조부님과 같은 도적들이

넘쳐나기를 바랬 강남740 이 말입니까?"

"우리가 꼭 말을 해야 알아들을 정도로 어리석은 사람이었더냐. 그

래서 처음 이야기 할 때 의중이란 말을 쓰지 않았더냐. 그 정도도 헤

아리지 못하면 머리를 달고 강남740닐 필요가 없지."

꿈보 강남740 해몽이 좋 강남740는 말을 이럴 때 쓰라고 있는 말이지 싶 강남740. 고려

의 젊은이를 구하기 위해서였고, 나라의 골칫거리를 처리하고자 했던

고려 왕실의 결정이, 백오십 년이 지난 지금, 고칠의 후대에 의해서는

대단한 임무를 부여받고 이곳으로 온 충신으로 변했 강남740.


End file.
